


Haikyuu Headcanons

by GhostxHeathers



Series: Stuff from tumblr [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Arachnophobia, Claustrophobia, Divorced parents, Emetophobia, Enchlophobia, Gender headcanons, Hobbies, How They Met, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Sexuality Headcanons, Shitty lungs, Youtuber AU, abandonment issue, and tags, anxiety disorders, astrophobia, families, headcanons, might eventually do ship headcanons?????, more characters will be added, random headcanons, seijoh third years, selective mutism, thats a real tag?? omg, theres a lot of iwaizumi content in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxHeathers/pseuds/GhostxHeathers
Summary: These are my headcanons.Go to chapter 19 for requests (the status of whether I'm taking request or not will change from time to time)
Series: Stuff from tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734994
Comments: 51
Kudos: 137





	1. Koushi Sugawara

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to request a one shot if you want an expansion on one of theses headcanons.
> 
> Feel free to request a character as well.
> 
> These are my personal headcanons. If you do not like them then please keep that too yourself.

Koushi Sugawara:  
-the type of person that has a high pain tolerance   
he would get more scared than hurt, like a volleyball would come flying and hit him and his response would be “jeez that scared the crap out of me,” and everyone's hearts would stop when it hit him but then they see his reaction they get slightly concerned and confused.  
-hides he’s hurt no matter what (sorta a hypocrite)

-denies that he’s sick even when he’s throwing up or at the point of fainting  
-is the person who says he's fine right before fainting, this happens more often than you’d think, almost all of the Karasuno players have taken dives to catch him  
-rarely gets sick on his own, he usually catches it from someone he’s taken care of  
-when he does get sick it's usually some sort of headache or migraine  
-doesn't get nauseous by blood or vomit

-he’s absolutely terrified of storms, he hates them so much. They’re so loud, destructive and they scare him. Daichi lets it slide when he sees that Suga has left practice if there's a storm on the way  
-he’s an insomniac and has a hard time getting to sleep, his fainting is usually caused by that factor  
-has generalised anxiety, it rarely gets bad but there's days when he won’t come to school because of it .He tends to overthink and worry about others, which leads to panic attacks. He's very well versed in how to handle them.   
-depressive episodes that vary from time to time, he might not get one for months or he’d get one that lasts a month. He’s fairly good at hiding them but if you know you know

-a lot of people say he is feminine, he has three older sisters so he grew up playing dress up and dolls with them. It wasn't an issue until middle school when other boys started commenting saying he was girly because he got along with the girls more so than the boys. Daichi and Asahi were his first real guy friends. Nobody mentions it when he has days that he purposely lowers his voice  
-he doesn't mind being called a mother though, his own mother used to tell him he was very nurturing and supportive as a mother would, since he was young. He takes that title with pride

-he doesn’t have a lot of bad habits, other than hitting the nearest person when he gets excited, but forgetting to drink is probably one of them. He will go hours without water and then the dehydration will hit him full force.  
-100% pulls all nighters to study for exams even if they’re months away 

-His parents are very kind people, but like all parents they have expectations and Suga feels like he can’t meet them. His sisters have all done something amazing with their lives and sure Suga plays volleyball but he’s not even on the starting line up. His parents have told him they’re very proud of him but he doesn’t think it's enough.


	2. Daichi Sawamura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be careful there are mentions of anxiety, implied child abuse, body issues and emetophobia.

Daichi Sawamura

-Medium pain tolerance. He’s not like Suga but he’s pretty tolerant.   
-His skin bruises easily, the one on his cheek lasted for so long, he has had ones on his knees that lasted months. They don’t particularly hurt, they just kinda exist. 

-Ignores that he’s sick. Like just blatantly ignores it and hopes it goes away, until he faints eventually.  
-He’s a bit emetophobic so he tries to avoid throwing up at all costs.   
-He gets shaky when he’s ill. It's the tale that he’s not doing good. His hands shake so bad he can’t hold anything. It's usually Suga or Asahi who notice and try to get him to rest. It usually takes a lot of convincing.  
-Cannot deal when people throw up around him, it usually ends in him throwing up or feeling nauseous for a while. When Hinata threw up on Tanaka, it took everything Daichi had not to throw up as well. 

-He is very arachnophobic. He cannot stand spiders, they freak him out and make him feel nauseous. On more than one occasion he would wait outside the gym for someone else to arrive if there was a spider inside. More often than not it’s Suga, once it was Hinata and Kageyama that was an awkward event. They didn’t judge him though they just removed the spider and carried on with their day.   
-He hasn’t been diagnosed with any anxiety but he’s sure he has it. He tends to overthink and work himself up much like Suga.   
-He rarely has panic attacks but when he does one of the other third years is usually there to help. 

-His biggest insecurity is his weight. Ever since he was a child he has always had more muscle than the other kids his age and because he is shorter it made him look overweight. Muscle weighs more than fat so of course no matter how many times someone told him otherwise the scales didn’t lie...did they?   
-Of course now he knows better but that doesn’t stop the little voice in his head from appearing while they’re in the club room changing. 

-His number 1 bad habit overworking himself. In anything. School work or volleyball you can bet that Daichi will be overworking himself in an attempt to get better. 

-I headcanon Daichi’s parents to be low key abusive. They brush him off even when sick, they have insanely high expectations for his school work that can drive him into panic attacks and all nighters. They are passive aggressive about volleyball. They don’t agree with it but they know there's no stopping him.   
-Their attitudes towards him are probably the reason why he acts so parental towards his team, he gives them something he wished he had. Nobody knows about how they treat him.


	3. Morisuke Yaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be careful the chapter has mentions of: manipulation, divorce, enchlophobia, drinking, illness relating to lungs.

Morisuke Yaku

-Medium pain tolerance. Though it can vary some days he could take a volleyball to the face with little to no problems and other days a few stray tears will slide down his face. 

-Borderline asthmatic. For some reasons he gets lung infections easily. He can get wheezy if he exercises while cold. Spray deodorant is banned from their locker rooms especially if Yaku is in it, he won’t suffocate but it will affect his lung largely.  
-He was told by his doctor to keep an inhaler on him at all times just in case so he does. Some of his teammates and Coach Nekomata keep one too.  
-His illnesses are usually lung related but he does get the odd stomach bug every now and then.  
-Not emetophobic.  
-He’s had to deal with cleaning up throw up and blood so he’s usually ok in the sense if it's someone else's blood. If it's his own that's a whole other story.The sight of his own blood makes him feel faint and nauseous. 

-Enochlophobia, the fear of crowds and helplessness in the outdoors. He hates crowds, and not being in front of one he can deal with, it's the feeling of being in one. Being pushed around, knocked over, yelled at to move. It makes him anxious and panicky. He’s short and that makes it worse. If it’s really bad he’ll get lost in the crowd. Kuroo and or Kai have had to rescue him. Sometimes he will grab the bag or jacket of the person in front of him, so he doesn’t get lost. They don’t judge him, crowds can be stressful and overstimulating. Though he thinks it makes him childish.

-He has minor anxiety. It's not life crippling or anything he just gets anxious sometimes. He worries a lot too, like if he’s alone he thinks about if his friends are ok or if his grandparents are doing good and then he works himself up and needs to call them just to check.   
-He gets a bad feeling before bad stuff happens all the time. Kuroo calls it his ‘mother sense’ Sometimes he can’t tell the difference between his anxiety and his ‘mother sense’ and that makes life a bit hard. If he’s feeling anxious and then he gets the feeling then he chalks it to anxiety and tries to ignore it.

-His biggest insecurity is his height. He hates it when people treat him like a child because of it. He gets asked on the regular if he’s lost when out in public. He once got asked if he was cheering for Nekoma, when some lady saw him wearing his volleyball jacket at a tormanment. Kuroo never let him live that down. The lady apologised when he said he was playing.

-I headcanon Yaku to have two younger siblings. Baby twins girls. I also headcanon his parents are divorced and share custody. Reason for divorce, his mother is a bit manipulating and his father has drinking problems. His father is working on his problem while his mother could care less of her manipulating problem. She doesn’t believe Yaku has anxiety because it was his dad who took him to the doctors. He prefers his dad over his mum. His dad actually helps take care of the twins instead of manipulating Yaku to do it.


	4. Tetsurou Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be careful this chapter has mentions of: divorce, abandoned issues, dealing with panic attacks,

Tetsurou Kuroo

-High pain tolerance. This is mostly due to the fact he has two older brothers who would wrestle him on the daily so he has built up a pretty strong tolerance for pain.

-He rarely gets sick. He has a pretty good immune system but if he does get sick he tries to push through.

-Emetophobic absolutely hates throwing up. If he does throw up he can’t eat or drink anything for hours because he cannot deal with the feeling of something in his throat. This usually leads to him getting dehydrated.

-He usually runs hot so he gets fevers that make him cold, the first sign of him being ill would be him wearing more than one hoodie or jumper.

-I actually don’t have a fear headcanon for Kuroo so if anyone would like to request one go ahead.

-He has the fortune of not having an anxiety disorder but as everyone does he gets anxious from time to time. He’s been dealing with Kenma’s anxiety and panic attacks since they were kids but that doesn’t make him any less upset when they happen. He can help Kenma calm down and get through a panic attack but after he gets worried and tries to keep an eye on him.

-He has abandonment issues because of his mother leaving and panics when his father isn’t home when he gets home from school as he usually is. especially is he hasn’t called yet.

-As a child he was introverted and usually didn’t stray far from Kenma or his father when he was out. Playing volleyball really helped him get out of his shell but sometimes he gets bad days and can get socially exhausted when at parties.

-He is an insomniac, him and Kenma pull weekly allnighters together. Because of the insomnia he is addicted to caffeine, he cannot function in the mornings without it. Kenma keeps caffeine candies in his bag just in case Kuroo runs out of time to make or buy a coffee. If he didn’t have a coffee by 8am and migraine will follow soon. 

-His biggest insecurity would have to be his hair. He can never get it to look right or to get out of his bedhead. The way he sleeps (pushing two pillows to the sides of his head laying face down) is that way because it was to block out the sounds of his parents fighting. It is now just a habit. A lot of people comment on it. Some think he’s going through an emo stage, some think he’s trying to look cool and others think it looks horrible and are not afraid to tell him. Which therefore leads to insecurity. Sometimes if it’s really bad he’ll wear a beanie or a hat.

-I headcanon that Kuroo has two older brothers. Not twins. They’re both really supportive of him and try to go to his games. They live in different parts of Tokyo. One is still in Uni Naoko and the other has graduated Mashiro. They visit often, they know about the abandonment issues and that them moving out probably didn’t help so they come to see Kuroo when they have the time. They are both really protective of Kuroo and got into arguments when dad would leave Kuroo at home alone when he was young. They also see Kenma as a little brother as he grew up with Kuroo. Kenma oftens goes with Kuroo when he visits them. His parents divorced when he was 6. The divorce caused a huge tear in the family with 10 year old Mashiro having a breakdown and screaming at Kuroo that it was his fault.


	5. Kenma Kozume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be careful the chapter deals with: anxiety disorders, panic attacks, body issues

Kenma Kozume   
-Low pain tolerance. He often shys away from things that could possibly bring him pain. 

-He gets sick a lot. At least twice a month, he is at home sick. He usually just stays in bed, he doesn’t ignore it or push through. He just stays home. He hates being sick. He’s actually pretty calm with throwing up. He doesn’t like it but he doesn’t panic or try to push it down, he just wants it over and done with. His panic attacks (if they get bad enough) can lead to him throwing up if he ate around the time it happens. That's probably why throwing up doesn’t scare him.  
-He has horrible blood circulation so his hands are cold all of the time. He cannot warm himself up without a source of warmth.   
-Gory video games with good imagery make him feel queasy. 

-He was diagnosed with an anxiety disorder when he was 7. He’s not medicated but he does go to bi weekly therapy sessions. Kuroo came up with a colour system for them so Kuroo could know how Kenma is feeling. Kenma will say a colour at the beginning of each day.  
A red day is:   
Most likely will go home  
Bordering on a panic attack  
Do not touch  
Won’t be at practice  
Not talking  
A yellow day is:   
Not feeling great  
Talking only when necessary   
Will go to practice but won’t participate  
Touch is ok with permission   
A green day is:   
Talking   
Will go to practice  
Feels genuinely ok  
Touch is ok   
A days colour can change throughout the day.

-His biggest insecurity is probably his body. He’s smaller and skinnier than most people in his year. He feels disproportionate and misplaced. He doesn’t have an eating disorder, he couldn’t because the moment Yaku or Kuroo notice he hasn’t eaten they practically shove food down his throat. He gets anxious when they’re changing because his anxiety tells him everyone is looking and judging him. Most of his teammates are aware that Kenma gets uncomfortable in the changing room and they know not to look in his general direction or linger in there for too long. 

-I don’t really have any angsty headcanons about Kenma’s home life. Other than his father is not present, he lives with his mother and younger brother. His younger brother is oddly protective of him even though there's a 5 year age difference. One time their cat scratched Kenma and his brother refused to let them near him.


	6. Hajime Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be careful the following chapter has mentions of: child abuse, claustrophobia, illness

Hajime Iwaizumi  
-High tolerance. He would get hit by one of Oikawa’s serves and would only realise he was hurt when blood started dripping onto his shirt from his nose.

-Rarely gets sick but when he does he attempts to push through. He gets dissociative and disoriented when sick. He floats around, home to morning practice to class to after school practice to home. The Seijou third years are aware of this and they know they cannot convince him to go home, so they make sure he is ok throughout the day. He will only go home if something drastic happens like he passes out.  
-Although he tries his hardest not to be, he is in fact a sympathetic vomiter. It's only for people he’s close to though. Sometimes he can hold back but he’s been this way since he was a child. He prays for the day he grows out of it.

-Very very claustrophobic. This comes from an incident from his and Oikawa’s childhood. Hates elevators with a burning passion. Has to sit in the aisle seat on the bus or any other type of transportation. Hates crowds. Getting hugged out of nowhere freaks him out. If he is sitting with a group of people in a corner he needs to sit furthest away from the corner. He has a weird fear of getting locked in his locker by Makki or Mattsun as a prank. No one on the team except Oikawa and the Coach know. If something does happen eg: getting locked in somewhere. He sits there and tries to keep breathing and convince himself everything will be ok. 

-Worries about others way too much. He has had to pull Oikawa out of the gym at the crack of dawn one too many times and now he has to call Oikawa before he falls asleep to make sure the setter is in bed.  
-He’s had maybe three to four panic attacks in his life; they usually aren’t bad.  
-He is fluent in jsl (Japanese sign language). It was at age 4 when he told his mother that he felt uncomfortable with talking and wanted to use sign language. His mother was very confused why her 4 year old felt this way and took him to a specialist pediatrician the next day. They couldn't find anything wrong, he just said it made him uncomfortable. But what Iwaizumi would never tell his mother was that his father was too blame. He didn’t speak properly until he was nine. His mother took him to speech therapy where she had gotten a lot of criticism for not getting him help sooner to which she only replied that not talking out loud made her son happy and it wasn’t causing any harm. When he met Oikawa he taught it to him and now they talk in class with it. He and his siblings also use it.

-I headcanon Iwa’s mother to be a strong woman who works as a personal trainer. His dad on the other hand I don’t see as good. He’s a stay at home dad who yells at his kids when his wife is not home but when she is he’s a whole other person. Iwa has an older sister and younger brother. His older sister lives at home and works in childcare. His younger brother is in his first year of middle school. Iwa tries to stand up for them when their father is going off. This usually includes taking the blame for stuff. His siblings hate it when he does that, especially when they're not home. He feels really bad when they take the blame for him. His dad thinks that volleyball is a waste of time and he should be studying or getting a job and he is not shy to say so.


	7. Tooru Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be careful the following chapter contains: knee injuries, parental neglect, implied self harm, anxiety, faking and emotional walls.

Tooru Oikawa  
-Medium pain tolerance. He usually plays it up for dramatics.

-He actually has a pretty good immune system but that all goes down the drain when he overworks himself. He’ll get a fever from pulling on too many late night training or studying sessions. He tries to play off that he’s sick, will not admit it. Iwaizumi will put his foot down when after school practice rolls around and will either tell Oikawa to go home or will drag him there himself.  
-Not emetophobic but hates making messes. Throwing up on himself will make him cry or extremely distressed because of the mess.  
-Horrible travel sickness. Cars, trains, buses, planes or boats he will be sick.  
-He gets migraines after watching too many videos of other teams on his computer. Or just screens in general for too long.

-Submechanophobia, the fear of sunken man made objects. He figured it out when he was in middle school and his grade went to a museum. Seeing a model of a sunken plane made him dizzy, nauseous and very uncomfortable. When they got home, Iwa and him googled the fear.  
It is a really rare phobia so some people thought he was joking and would send him pictures of sunken ships and planes just to see his reaction; only to feel somewhat guilty when he had to ask a friend to get rid of the picture while he took a seat.  
-He also is terrified of disappointing people, this often leads to him overworking himself. 

-He has anxiety, was diagnosed with it at age 8. He has it under control but everyone has bad days.  
-He has spent years perfecting his facade. His walls are built up so high Iwaizumi is the only one that can see through them. He has gotten scarily good at hiding his true feelings behind a mask of “iwa-chan!!” “because i’m the best” plus the whining all of the time.  
-horrible insomniac. runs of caffeine and determination. has a minimum 10 hours of sleep a week.  
-During his last year of middle school he tore his acl. He called Iwaizumi and was brought to the hospital by Iwaizumi’s mother. He couldn’t play volleyball for the first couple of months of his first year of highschool. He hated the recovery period the most.

-Oikawa was diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder in his last year of high school, after living with the not diagnosed symptoms of horrible self image, mood swings,and emptiness since his nine. He was horrible at keeping friends with Iwaizumi being his only friend until high school. His doctors and psychologist thought the symptoms would fade with age and maturity. Unfortunately they did not and an incident where Oikawa was rushed to the emergency room lead to the final diagnosis.

I headcanon that Oikawa’s parents are never home. They work most days and don’t get home til late. Leaving Oikawa at home alone pretty much 24/7. It’s been this way since his sister moved out when he was 12. Due to this Oikawa actually knows how to cook, surprisingly good. Sometimes they leave on business trips with only a note on the fridge. They were overseas when he tore his acl and got home a week after the incident. He spent most of that time at the Iwaizumi household. When his parents did come home they told him he should have been more careful and made no moves to comfort or console him. They just went into their home office and started working on stuff for the next day. It was Oikawa sister who bought him the knee brace after the surgery bandages came off because his parents were too busy to buy one.


	8. shit i forgot in the headcanons

Yaku- bad habits   
Not tying his shoelaces. Now you might be thinking mars how is that angst?? Well this usually leads to his tripping and falling at least a 3 times a day. He constantly has cuts and bruises on his hands and knees. Him tripping is such a common occurrence that it’s second nature for his friends to reach out and grab him when he falls. Kuroo is the best at it so far, Kenma has caught him maybe once or twice. Lev sucks at it and poor Yaku has suffered many a graze because the idiot usually knocks him over instead of saving him.

Kuroo-bad habits  
He chews his thumbnail. Yaku and Kenma tell him not to and pull it away from his face only for him to do it again. He doesn’t do it consciously. He has tried everything, even that gross nail polish but he just chewed his other fingers and that was worse. His thumbnail is long, it's just chewed. He doesn’t bite it off. 

-He is starting to show beginning signs of anxiety

Kenma-bad habits   
When he gets a new game he has to play it all the way through in one sitting. This could take days. He only gets up to grab a snack and go to the bathroom. When he is finally done he sleeps for like 3 days.

Iwaizumi- bad habit  
He subconsciously picks at the skin on his shoulders. He has small scars littered on his shoulders from it. He’s done it ever since he was quite little. Oikawa has told him not too many times. Sometimes he’ll pick at a scar and it will bleed a little bit through his shirt.

Insecurity- His smile. Even though a lot of people have told him he has a great smile, he doesn’t like it. This doesn’t mean he doesn’t smile at all , because he does. He’ll just cover his face when he laughs and if he forgets too it will hit him when he is alone. you forgot to hide today they all saw how weird your smile is or no one will ever like you with a smile like that

Oikawa-bad habit   
Overworking himself you know the drill. He has pulled all-nighters at the gym. Countless times. You people know the drill. The longest time he went without overworking was when he tore his ACL at the end his last year of middle school. He was off his knee for 8 months which lead to his missing some of his first year of highschool.

Nishinoya-bad habit  
He eats his food wayyyy to fast. Leaves him feeling gross and icky.


	9. Gender and Sexuality Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are my personal gender and sexuality headcanons for my fav haikyuu characters!! Now at first I was gonna make some of them straight and cis, but i decided no fuck that it’s pride month and mama didn’t raise no pussy. I am very aware that they are repetitive but these are the gender and sexualities i am most familiar with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are my personal gender and sexuality headcanons for my fav haikyuu characters!! Now at first I was gonna make some of them straight and cis, but i decided no fuck that it’s pride month and mama didn’t raise no pussy. I am very aware that they are repetitive but these are the gender and sexualities i am most familiar with.

Here are my personal gender and sexuality headcanons for my fav haikyuu characters!! Now at first, I was going to make some of them straight and cis but I decided no fuck that its pride month and mam didn't raise no pussy. I am very aware that they are repetitive but these are the genders and sexualities I know best.

shoyo Hinata- Pansexual-Trans FTM  
Tobio Kageyama-Demi Homosexual-Agender They/him  
Kei Tsukishima-Bisexual-Trans FTM  
Tadashi Yamaguchi-Biromantic-AMAB genderfluid all pronouns but they change day to day  
Hitoka Yachi-Lesbian-Demi girl she/they  
Yuu Nishinoya-Bisexual-Demi Boy he/they  
Ryuu Tanaka-Gynesexual-Trans FTM  
Chikara Ennoshita-Homosexual-Demi Boy he/they but mostly he  
Koushi Sugawara-Homosexual-AFAB non-binary they/them  
Daichi Sawamura-Pansexual-AMAB non-binary ei/em/eir  
Asahi Azumane-Bisexual-masculine Agender zie/zir/zirs  
Kiyoko Shimizu-Lesbian-Trans MTF  
Tooru Oikawa-Bisexual-Pangender all pronouns  
Hajime Iwaizumi-Greyasexual Homoromantic-Agender any pronouns except she/her  
Issei Matsukawa-Biromantic-Agender ie/ier/eim

Takehiro Hanamaki-Homosexual-AFAB N on Binary They/them

Tetsurou Kuroo-Omnisexual-Demi Boy/masculine agender he/they  
Morisuke Yaku-Panromantic-Trans FTM  
Kenma Kozume-Asexual Homoromantic-AFAB genderfluid any pronouns but the change day to day  
Lev Haiba-Homosexual-Trans FTM  
Koutarou Bokuto-Biromantic-AMAB non-binary they/them  
Keiji Akaashi-Homosexual-Agender they/them


	10. sibling stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sibling stuff

These are the headcanons I have for characters I think would have siblings.

Koushi Sugawara: I headcanon Suga to have three older sisters. The oldest two (born three years before Suga) are twins named Aoi and Ayama. Aoi is not very bright and sometimes apathetic, while Ayama is extremely smart and caring. The youngest is only a year older than Suga and is named Kaiya. She is very sporty and has a loud personality 

Asahi Azumane: I headcanon Asahi to have a younger sister in her third year or middle school. Her name is Hana. She is the complete opposite of Asahi, she is extroverted, loud, not afraid to speak her mind and extremely strong-willed. 

Tadashi Yamaguchi: Tadashi has two younger siblings Sana his sister and Ren his non-binary sibling. Sana is like Tadashi and is very shy while Ren is loud and obnoxious. 

Hajime Iwaizumi: Iwaizumi is a middle child in this headcanon. His elder sisters name is Mei. She is kind-hearted and holds her brothers extremely close to her heart. Haru is only nine and think his older brother is the coolest person he’s ever met. 

Tooru Oikawa: Oikawa’s sisters is 5 years older than him. Chihiro her name is and she had Takeru at a very young age but to her luck, the father was very supportive of her and they got married as soon as they were both 21. Chihiro calls her brother whenever she can and visits quite often. 

Issei Matsukawa: Mattsun a younger sister named Fumiko. She doesn’t talk much and Mattsun’s main goal every day is to make her laugh. Her first year of High School was tough so seeing her smile makes his day. 

Takehiro Hanamaki: Makki will forever spite the day that his older brother Hiroshi didn’t hold his power over his head. His brother can be nice..sometimes. 

Tetsurou Kuroo: Kuroo has two older brothers. Masohiro being the oldest despite being shorter than the two. Masohiro has an aggressive caring nature and is very protective of Kuroo. Naoko is the more fun and do whatever you want kind of sibling but would go to jail if it meant Kuroo was safe. They would push each other off a cliff though.

Kenma Kozume: Kenma has a little brother Ryo who is ten and despite their large age gap and differentiating tastes in hobbies and activities they get along quite well. Ryo is kind of protective of Kenma.

Morisuke Yaku: Yaku has the unfortunate blessing of having toddler twin sisters. Chika and Azumi are both extreme handfuls. Where do you think Yaku got so good at looking after people from? 

Koutarou Bokuto: Seijun is Bokuto’s thirteen-year-old sister who is smarter than him and helps him all of the time. Had a bad day she is there for you, fought with a friend she is talking to you and them to sort it out, need help with your English homework shes got your back. She gives the best hugs and the best advice and if you don’t have Akaashi on hand when Bokuto is having a bad day Seijun is the person to call.

Satori Tendou: He has an older brother Eichi. I got nothing on him other than he is in a band.

Yuji Terushima: A Lil bro named Sho who gets more girls(and boys) than Teru.


	11. Karasuno Youtuber AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno Youtuber AU + coffee shop au and other aesthetic jobs and hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno Youtuber AU + coffee shop au and other aesthetic jobs and hobbies

Hinata Shouyou

  * Very chaotic 
  * Does challenges
  * Storytimes
  * Loud all of the time
  * Kenma is his internet best friend and they do collab live streams
  * They also play online video games together but Hinata socks at them
  * They both have fun though and people love seeing Kodzuken laugh
  * Collabs with Lev
  * Sports videos 
  * He has a part-time job at a sports store
  * His volleyball highlights 
  * Also surprisingly good volleyball tips and tricks
  * "SPIKING TIPS FROM THE FUTURE TINY GIANT!!"
  * Vlogs
  * He, Yams, Yachi, Tsukki and Kags have a joint channel where they have sleepovers and do fun little skits
  * In one of those videos they convinced Tsukki to give Yachi a piggyback ride
  * It was so cute
  * The whole sleepover thing is very domestic and Yams makes dinner while the other three will wash up after
  * His fans think he's very cute



Kageyama Tobio

  * Volleyball highlights 
  * Collabs with Hinata a lot
  * "Quick attack tips ft the human tangerine"
  * Doesn't post often 
  * The occasional vlog or challenge 
  * People think Oikawa is his brother for some reason
  * No one knows why or where it came from
  * Oikawa has shown up in only one of his videos and it was during a volleyball collab
  * They spoke once but apparently, that was enough for fans to make this conspiracy that even though they have different last names they were brothers
  * Yes volleyball Collabs 
  * It's when they (everyone mentioned in this list) all come together and play a couple games
  * Him, Hinata, Daichi, Yaku, Bokuto, Oikawa and Iwaizumi play for the teams in their areas (since they don't go to college and Iwa's FS doesn't have a VB team) the rest play for their college team
  * He works at the same place as Hinata
  * his fans think he has two personalities because he acts so different with Hinata
  * I forgot to mention but Kags lives with Hinata



Yamaguchi Tadashi

  * Soft 
  * Does get ready with me plus storytimes 
  * "Get ready with me pt3 ft the time I got lost at the mall"
  * Reactions 
  * Collabs with Tsukki/lives with
  * His editing is so cute
  * Lil effects pop up on screen
  * He works at a cute cafe
  * Gets to bake the cakes and breads for the place
  * He really likes it there
  * Even if he has to take a train and a bus to get there
  * baking videos
  * Teaching Yachi to bake and Hinata and Kags to cook 
  * "Teaching my friends how to adult pt 4 ft Kags, Hinata and Yachi" 
  * Vlogs when he's out with the others and they do it too
  * He and Tsukki live the furthest away from everyone and travelling up is a huge hassle but he literally doesn't care
  * Tsukki does but Yams doesn't 
  * This man would climb the sun for his friends 
  * Fans get really sad when its winter and his feckless fade
  * There's a cute video clip out there from one of the volleyball collabs of Oiks helping Yams with serving
  * He participates in Sugas mental illness awareness week thing 
  * Him and Yachi usually do the segment for anxiety and panic disorders
  * His fans think he is baby and forget how tall he is 
  * like damn this man is almost as tall as Tsukki



Tsukishima Kei

  * Reaction channel
  * Salty saltyshima
  * Judges everyone its so fucking funny
  * His reactions consist of him looking into the camera with a look in disgust and mumbling what the fuck 
  * has one vlog on his challenge and its cus Yams made him make it
  * Fans ask him to react to Hinata, Kageyama,kuroo and bokuto's channels those are a fan favourite 
  * He reacts to horror movies occasionally 
  * "Why do people find these scary pt12"
  * Those are funny
  * "Oh my God, just fucking run!" "What is wrong with you??!" "You are the reason I want to dye my hair" "I knew she was gonna die" 
  * Collabs with Yams featuring soft Tsukki 
  * Take a shot every time this man rolls his eyes or says "tch" 
  * Can and will debate with you 
  * Does something like BuzzFeed unsolved with Kuroo 
  * He's a sceptic 
  * Kuroo flinches at every noises
  * And Tsukki is here sipping his invisible wine not giving a fuck 
  * "But Tsukki someone died there"
  * "Someone probably died at the Chipotle we just ate at" 
  * He works at a book store 



Yachi Hitoka

  * Very shy and nervous
  * Anxious baby 
  * Does get ready with mes
  * Cute room decor videos 
  * Her video titles are so misleading 
  * "Rearranging my entire apartment because I have anxiety ft the Bois"
  * And then in the video, she is this 4"11 cutie whose living room is pink
  * Fans find her videos really cute
  * Goes to college for interior design and graphic design 
  * Does baking videos sometimes 
  * She cannot bake to save her life but watching her try is entertaining 
  * Sometimes her and Oikawa attempt to cook
  * "Making angel food cake with the grand king"
  * Her apartment building is across from the one Iwa, Oiks, Makki and Mattsun live in so when she needs some help and the boys are busy she'll go to them
  * "Painting my living room for the fifth time this year ft new friends???"
  * That video was messy they were covered in paint
  * She has a wall of paint handprints of the people who have helped her
  * So far: hinata, kags, tsukki, yams, dai, suga, asahi, noya, tanaka, iwa, oiks, kiyoko, and kuroo
  * Can be seen in some of Matsuhana's skits
  * Works at the same cute cafe as Yams 
  * She participates in Sugas mental illness awareness week thing



her and Yams do the segment for anxiety and panic disorders

  * It was highly requested Yams taught her how to bake



Nishinoya + Tanaka

  * Definitely gaming
  * Also sports 
  * Work out videos 
  * Parkour
  * Those dumbass who do the dumbest shit like concrete their heads into a microwave 
  * Please help them
  * Shares an apartment 
  * Noya can actually draw and does art ticks and tricks
  * His drawings are really good and he does commissions
  * He works at an art studio and helps out kids
  * Tanaka, however, sucks at drawing and people love to see him try
  * "TEACHING RYUU TO DRAW PT4" 
  * He works at the same sports store as Hinata and kags
  * They do prank videos 
  * collabs with Makki and mattsun 
  * Those videos are so fucking chaotic 
  * Asahi is usually the victim but after one of their pranks went wrong and Daich walked into it they stopped pranking Asahi for a while 
  * Collabs with Asahi and Kuroo and Bokuto
  * Sometimes with Yachi, if she needs the extra help 
  * Constantly post photos of each other sleeping 
  * Fans think they are fucking hilarious 



Sugawara Koushi

  * Vlogs
  * Chaotic storytimes how is this man even alive
  * Gets Embarrassed very easily which makes all if his storytimes really funny
  * "I tripped over at the airport...again"
  * Does advice videos
  * "What to do when……. Pt21" 
    * His channel has no consistency his videos are all over the place
  * Collabs with Daichi and Asahi lives with them
  * Does cooking videos 
  * Swears???
  * Bleeps out with cute noises tho
  * He's shorter than he looks
  * Bc most of his videos are with Daichi who is also short when fans meet him its a bit of a surprise 
  * Collabs with Oikawa sometimes fans like to see them interact 
  * Collabs with Yaku!!
  * Goes to college for psychology 
  * College vlogs
  * Gets anxious when posting and overthinks a bit too much 
  * Organises mental health awareness week posts with Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Asahi, Bokuto, Akaashi, Yachi, Yamaguchi and Kenma
  * Basically where each of them post about me talking health for their assigned topic and some collab like Iwa and Oiks and Yams and Yachi
  * He does the first post which is where they all do a QnA together and fans ask related questions 
  * Doesn't drive so Daichi drives him everywhere 
  * He is very good at taking care of people 
  * Fans think he was some sort of mother spirit in a past live



Sawamura Daichi 

  * Work out videos 
  * Life Advice videos 
  * Has a bunch of bloopers because Suga doesn't know how to knock 
  * There is one blooper video where all it is just Suga walking in on him filming
  * "My roommate doesn't know how to knock" 
  * Car trips car trips vlogs
  * He does storytimes in his car
  * "How I lost my tooth" 
  * Slight lisp because of said tooth
  * This man drives a lot
  * If he's doing a storytime in his car and people start honking (not at him just in general) he will look into the camera as it zooms in and a fun Lil tune plays in the back 
  * Grocery vlogs
  * Personal trainer at a gym
  * Drives Suga to college
  * doesn't know how to feel about people calling him daddy 
  * Suga just laughs at him
  * Is hugely clumsy and trips over everything 
  * The coffee table has missing pieces because of how many times this man has walked into it
  * Drops his camera and phone daily 
  * Most of his fans are thirst and the other ones thank him



Azumane Asahi

  * DIYs
  * I'm talking like troomtroom but actually good and useful life hacks 
  * Does camera work for Suga and started off with that
  * He looks scary but Suga is the one you gotta look out for
  * Does tips on how to deal with anxiety 
  * Meditation 
  * Posts calming videos to help you sleep 
  * Photography goals
  * There are many many compilations of Suga and Daichi bullying him made by fans
  * Flustered by thirst comments 
  * works at the same coffee shop as Yachi and Yams
  * Collabs with Tanaka and Noya
  * Gets bad post anxiety 
  * Anxious boi 
  * Participates in Suga’s mental illness awareness week 
  * His segment is on what to do to help someone having a panic/anxiety attack and what the differences are
  * Even tho Dai and Suga are more like the parents if those two are doing something stupid or risky Asahi can go from child to parent real quick 
  * Honestly, those two can be complete children sometimes
  * Very good at taking care of people
  * He never forgets a thing and he makes life hacks for forgetful people 
  * Daichi and Suga are constantly forgetting things
  * Asahi thinks he has enough footage of that two forgetting stuff, tripping and just being children in general that he could make at least 5 compilations 
  * Fans actually really like him



Kiyoko Shimizu 

  * THE NON CONTROVERSIAL MAKEUP ARTIST
  * She's so damn nice to everyone 
  * No one can hate her
  * Her make-up skills are afuckingmazing
  * Her looks are always perfect
  * Her works as a hair and make-up artist for a production school
  * She appears in Yachi's videos often
  * I don't really have a lot for Kiyoko 




	12. Aoba Johsai Youtuber AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Johsai Youtuber AU + coffee shop au and other aesthetic jobs and hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Johsai Youtuber AU + coffee shop au and other aesthetic jobs and hobbies

Oikawa Tooru

  * Vlogs
  * Aesthetic volleyball highlights
  * "The great kings highlights" 
  * Get ready with mes ft Iwa-Chan
  * "Why Oikawa takes so long in the bathroom"
  * Lives off coffee
  * Collabs with Makki and Mattsun
  * Iwaizumi is his cameraman and people love to watch his bloopers because you can hear Iwa laugh in the background 
  * Storytimes
  * "The time I tore my ACL"
  * He has a series called picking up the kids from school where once a month he will vlog picking Iwa from film school or mattsun or makki from work and they get to share an event from that day
  * Though he picks Iwa up and drops him off at school every day cus Iwa hates public transport 
  * Even more bloopers ft cat interference (Chu)
  * Captain Squad Vlogs 
  * Conspiracies ft Kuroo
  * Lives with Iwa, Makki and Mattsun 
  * Collabs with Suga are so fun and they have a good dynamic 
  * Road trips 
  * Shopping vlogs
  * He participates in Suga’s mental illness awareness week 
  * He and Iwa do the segment about depression, what to do if your friend is depressed and how to tell the difference between depression and sadness
  * Sometimes his videos get deep
  * He'll get really serious and talk about a certain topic
  * There are two sides of the internet the Oikawa fans or the haters
  * The fans support him through everything but they can sometimes be a bit toxic and that is something that Oiks will not stand for
  * cooking videos with Yachi 
  * "Cooking with Yacchan"



Iwaizumi Hajime 

  * Does photography and Camera for Oikawa 
  * No one knew who he was for a while until Oikawa introduced him to the world when he vlogged Iwa's birthday 
  * The fans love him they literally think he's the best thing ever
  * Took him a while to get used to the fame and being on camera
  * Plays online games sometimes and that really brings out the swearing 
  * "Makki dared me to play Fortnite so here we are"
  * He bleeps it out because he worries some child will see it and get upset
  * He posts his favourite unflattering Oikawa bloopers
  * "The truth about Oikawa Tooru"
  * Making fun of Oikawa is a pass time of his
  * there's literally compilations of him insulting Oikawa 
  * When times in the world get tough he posts really inspiring Aesthetic videos 
  * "Keep your head up"
  * He does videos on photography tips
  * "Focusing tips for photos"
  * People are confused on how he made Oikawa **that** good
  * He writes and sings songs
  * He also plays guitar and piano 
  * His songs vary from being random to being super personal 
  * Also does covers (HEATHER BY CONAN GRAY)
  * Mattsun once posted a video on his Instagram story of Iwa singing and that's what started it 
  * Overthinks too much 
  * Can fall asleep anywhere
  * has a part-time at a certain coffee shop 
  * Goes to film school for photography 
  * He participates in Suga’s mental illness awareness week 
  * He and Oiks do the segment about depression, what to do if your friend is depressed and how to tell the difference between depression and sadness



Makki and Mattsun

  * Prank videos
  * "Pranking the great king with cling wrap GONE WRONG"
  * Skits that Iwa and Oikawa do with them 
  * They almost killed Oikawa once with the cling wrap in the door prank
  * They vlog the road trips 
  * They are really fucking funny 
  * They make fun of Oikawa all the damn time 
  * Their Instagram stories consist of them terribly singing/screaming Iwa's songs to embarrass him
  * Video games!! 
  * Arm wrestling videos with Iwa 
  * "Attempting to beat the Ace pt32"
  * QnAs with the whole squad 
  * "QnA time with us!pt3"
  * Their editing consists of those close up zooms ins when someone is doing something stupid
  * Oikawa is a walking meme thanks to them 
  * They once gave Oikawa and Iwa food poisoning (a prank gone wrong) so their next video was called
  * "How to take care of my sick friends"
  * Mattsun is really good with filming and camera angles
  * They adopted a kitten and didn't tell anyone until Iwa woke up with it in his bed
  * Her name is Chu and she loves Oikawa 
  * Makki works at juice/smoothie place
  * Mattsun works retail




	13. Random Headcanons pt 1

Here’s some odd lil headcanons i have some for characters:

-Iwaizumi is oddly innocent. Dirty jokes go way over his head. He gets really confused and frustrated because the team refuses to corrupt him.

-He also really hates public transport

-Hanamakki lives and breathes crop tops.

-Bokuto and Oikawa have glow in the dark stickers on their ceilings.

-Daichi and Suga can act really childish sometimes. Having stupid lil arguments, doing reckless things and just start acting like childern for no apparent reason. Poor Asahi goes into parent mode when this happens.

-Kindaichi often forgets how tall he is and will accidentally tower over people (Iwaizumi and Watari)

-Yaku can drive and constantly has to drive his friends around, namely kuroo bc he refuses to drive for some reason

-kenma can and will hit lev if he annoys him

-Yamaguchi is a whole other being a round his siblings, he will not hesitate to yell at them for doing something wrong

-Suga keeps picture of his team and friends around his room along with fake plants bc he can’t keep a real one alive


	14. Random headcanons pt2

Here’s some odd lil headcanons #2

(also feel free to request a certain character i haven’t watched s4 tho)

-Iwaizumi had his appendix removed when he was in his last year of middle school

-Matsukawa really really loves horror movies.

-Kuroo actually dislikes big parties and events

-Oikawa likes to cook for the team

-Ushijima has a ton of potted plants around his house

-Suga loves psychology

-Yaku really likes crime novels and shows

-Kenma played all of the FNAF games three times

-Kunimi goes into the storage closet when they have breaks to get away from the loudness if the team for a bit

-Hanamaki falls asleep really easily

-Bokuto can actually be really intelligent especially when it’s something he’s interested in

-Akaashi can have telepathic conversation woth Kenma

-Bokuto and Kuroo met in first year after Bokuto complemented Kuroo’s blocking


	15. Random Iwaizumi headcanons that come outta no where

On his dresser, he has a framed photo of his team

He has over ten Godzilla plushies, three key chains, seven patches, five shirts, four figures and a bracelet makki made him

He forgets things all of the time, assignment dates, where he put things, how old his siblings are (even tho he only has two)

He tilts his head when he’s confused

Apologies all the time, laughs too loud ‘sorry’, gets hurt ‘sorry’ but he won’t make a big deal about it, He’ll apologize and then carry on like nothing happened

Cannot take complements 

He has a small amount of freckles on his nose and cheeks 

Loved climbing trees as a kid and as a result, he must climb or sit on every high surface. Kitchen counter, stack of chairs, the fridge, a window sill. 

Has a mischievous side 

Will chase Oikawa with any bug he finds ‘It wants to be your friend’ ‘Look at it’s so cute’ 

If you poke his cheek he will not hesitate to bite you

Extremely ticklish. He literally begged Oikawa not to tell the team

Horrible with girls...he panics

Feels horrible after he turns one down. If they cry, oh god it's even worse. 

Save this child. 

Can sing and play guitar and piano(Im making a list for this look out for it) 


	16. Random Kuroo headcanons that come outta no where

-Despite seeming like an extrovert Kuroo actually has a social battery. It depends on how he’s feeling that day with how fast or slow it drains.

-Loves having his head pat and his hair played with.

-He loves conspiracy theories and ghosts. 

-He will randomly spout out a paragraph of knowledge.

-he chews his thumbnail as a subconscious habit.

-He and yaku could rant for years about various crime-related books, movies, documentaries 

-He has an almost dark academia style of clothing and a weird obsession with oversized coats

-He has small wrists 

-He can flirt but if someone flirts with him or gives him a genuine compliment he just turns into a tomato 

-Not a violent person but he would kill if someone so much as breathed weird near one of his teammates

-Has picked up Yaku before and lived to tell the tail. 

-But both Lev and Kai have picked him up before. Not like carried him or anything just kinda hoisted him off the ground. 

-If you get him talking he could go on for hours about stuff he’s passionate about but usually he’s a quiet person.


	17. How they met Kuroo and Bokuto addition

So they met in first year

-At a practice match

-They had a game and Fukorodani won

-Kuroo was sitting on the bench talking to Yaku when Bokuto came up to him

-”Bro your blocking is really something else!”

-”Bro hold on your spikes are freaking crazy!” 

-and thus a friendship (read bromance) was born

-after that game they exchanged numbers and they messaged every day

-they constantly begged their coaches to arrange a practice match and eventually a training camp was arranged

-you’ve never seen excitement like these two the weeks before the camp

-they both bolted off the bus and into each other (bruises were involved they hit the ground hard)

-The pranks they pulled are still unmatched

-they pranked every single person even the coaches and managers

-apparently, they had been planning since the camp was confirmed

-no one was even that mad cus the pranks were so thought out and genuinely funny

-They genuinely sobbed when the camp was over


	18. How they met Seijoh 3rd years addition

I am going to point out that these correlate to my angst headcanons as well but you don’t have to read them i’m not going to go into depth with somethings (iwaizumi’s selective mutism, oikawa’s actual injury) it will just be subtly implied.

-I have this headcanon that Oikawa hurt his knee at the end of his time at middle school and the healing went on until his first year of high school. 

-He still showed up for practice on the first day though. 

-Makki and Mattsun approached them first

-Makki was the first person to speak

-”Hey there whats up with the crutches?”

-Mattsun looked like he was gonna kill him

-”whats it to you?” 

-Now Iwaizumi looked ready to murder as well

“Don’t mind him, I’m Iwaizumi Haji-me and this a-asshole is Oikawa Tooru” (said with minimal stuttering)

-Oikawa looked surprised that Iwa not only just introduced himself to strangers but also swore in front of them

“M’names Matsukawa Issei and the dumbass next to me is Hanamakki Takehiro” 

\- They started chatting until Oikawa was told to leave because it wasn’t safe for him to stay in the gym

-They passed around a ball while they spoke some more and makki and mattsun realised that Iwa seemed content to let them speak, they both assumed he was shy and didn’t feel comfortable without oikawa (they weren’t wrong)

-when lunch came around after class, they all met up and sat together

-As they talked more things came out. Iwaizumi being as innocent as a flower and Oikawa being a drama queen as well as Makki’s obsession with cream puffs and Matsukawa’s need to make a dirty joke as every opportunity. 

-They headed to Oikawa’s house after school so they could continue to build their friendship

-Oikawa changed out of his uniform and pulled out some of Iwaizumi’s clothes that he keep there out for him

-”Are..are you two dating”

-Makki strikes again but this time Iwa speaks up

-”No...? We’ve just been friends since we were kids” 

-They all ended up staying the night and they learnt a lot after three rounds of never have I ever. 

-if you wanna guess who won you won’t guess correctly

-it was Makki

This was the beginning of a long lasting friendship


	19. Request page

I realised i should probably put a request rules since maybe some people wanna request headcanons?? I dunno probably not but here.

  * i don’t write s/o or readerx i’m so sorry
  * i don’t write smut or nsfw content i’m sorry
  * i will do ship headcanons i’m a multishiper so don’t be afraid
  * i haven’t seen season 4 so the new characters i literally know nothing about




	20. Asahi Azumane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR ANXIETY, FEAR OF HEIGHTS, THROWING UP, JOINT CRACKING, APPEARANCE INSECURITIES 
> 
> This is a request by Kat

Asahi Azumane  
Pain tolerance=0 this boy is horrible with pain. Anything from a light graze will get him teary-eyed or at least complaining about it. 

Shitty immune system. Gets sick every second week. Passes it around the team. Feels bad about it and tries to take care of the people he gives the illness to. He is quite a smart sick person and will either stay out of practice or go home when it starts getting bad.   
Will cry when he throws up. Poor baby. The whole situation makes him feel like utter shit. His anxiety really doesn't make it any better.

His biggest fear out of all of the ones he has is hights. Would rather do literally anything else than stand somewhere high. He won't make a big deal about it he will just kind of panic silently until someone realises just how terrified he is and ask him whats going on.

GAD. General anxiety disorder. Anxious 25/9. Any sort of minor inconvenience make this child panic. And what's worst he feels nauseous when he gets nervous or anxious and throwing up is not good for his anxiety. His panic attacks are the silent type. He's pretty good at keeping them under wraps but sometimes he'll be too panicked to calm himself and the closest friend or adult will help.

His biggest insecurity is 100% his appearance. It's the thing people point out the most. He can't really control how he looks. He draws attention to himself when he would much rather not be the centre of attention. He would never tell Daichi and Suga this but sometimes their jokes hurt.

He has the bad habit of cracking his joints. This also draws unwanted attention to him. Sometimes he does it subconsciously. It grosses Suga out so much. He doesn't even know why he does it.

Asahi's home life is pretty good. His parents are still together, they don't fight. They're nice. His sister Hana is the complete opposite of him. She's loud and sometimes overstimulating to someone with anxiety. He knows she doesn't mean to be but its kinda hard to live with someone like that. 

Im so sorry of this is too short.


	21. mental illness headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mental health headcanons TW FOR MENTAL ILLNESS AND IMPLIED SUICIDE

Before we start I'd like to state I am not a psychologist or psychiatrist I am a high school student with Adhd and dyslexia(if I spelt something wrong please let me know) insomnia, along with anxiety and a possible binge eating disorder. I have done a lot of research for this. 

Hinata and Noya: Now as someone who has ADHD I see a lot of myself and other neurodivergent characteristics in Hinata and Noya. for example the both struggle with school work and that's a big thing with ADHD. Now it doesn't always mean a disorder but its how they struggle.

  * not paying attention to details, or making careless mistakes in schoolwork (something Noya was shown to do in canon)
  * avoiding tasks that take continuous mental effort (for example, homework) (when studying was mentioned)



They both also show hyperactive traits. These traits aren't always physical, you can be mentally hyperactive.

  * running or climbing in situations where it is inappropriate, leaving their seat in class
  * talking non-stop
  * having difficulty waiting their turn



Volleyball is their hyper-fixation

Sugawara, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Asahi: Now I know you might be thinking that, that's a lot of people but if you think about it they all share similar symptoms

  * Overthinking plans and solutions to all possible worst-case outcomes
  * Perceiving situations and events as threatening, even when they aren't
  * Difficulty handling uncertainty
  * Inability to relax, feeling restless, and feeling keyed up or on edge
  * Trembling, feeling twitchy
  * Nervousness or being easily startled
  * Nausea



I can definitely see them all coming up with ways to make practice and school safer for themselves and each other

Ushijima and Kageyama: As someone who is neurodivergent I really hate seeing these two get shit on for displaying neurodivergent traits. It's fucking 2020 grow up. Anyway, don't mind me. I see these two as having Autism spectrum Disorder as the symptoms they show correlate to this disorder more than others.

  * talk a lot about favourite topics, but find it difficult to talk about a range of topics
  * have an unusual tone of voice, or unusually use speech – for example, they might speak in a monotone or with an accent
  * express few emotions on their faces, or not be able to read other people’s facial expressions – for example, they might not be able to tell whether someone likes them in a romantic way
  * have unusual interests or obsessions 
  * be confused by language and take things literally – for example, they might be confused by the expression ‘Pull your socks up!’ and actually pull up their socks



I honestly feel like Ushijima displays more of these traits that Kageyama. If you think I have missed any please let me know!!

Oikawa: We all know this boy has issues, I like many others will not tolerate any sort of Oikawa bashing on my acc. As for a disorder, I personally think that Oikawa has BPD which is borderline personality disorder as he is shown to display many symptoms

  * Rapid changes in self-identity and self-image that include shifting goals and values (shown to think he's the best but also feels as if he is not enough)
  * Wide mood swings lasting from a few hours to a few days, which can include intense happiness, irritability, shame or anxiety
  * Inappropriate, intense anger, such as frequently losing your temper, being sarcastic or bitter, or having physical fights (not so quite anger but definitely the sarcasm and the bitterness)



I believe that this disorder stemmed from some sort of parental flaw like neglection. He might have felt the pressure of having to be the best to impress them. I have a feeling that he also struggles with keeping friendships but because there was a mutual dependency between him and Iwaizumi they stuck together. 

Iwaizumi: I try to keep my headcanons close to canon as possible but there is this one specific one for Iwaizumi that is just totally off the books. Him having selective mutism. It stems from the fact that I feel that his home life isn't the best and that he developed it after an incident with his father at a young age. Usually kids with selective mutism don't have friends but he befriended Oikawa before the incident. Oikawa basically spoke for him and this caused Iwaizumi to develop a strong dependence on Oikawa whether he wanted to or not. Iwaizumi is much better with speaking for himself and being around others but sometimes it's like hitting a switch. He'll be extremely quiet, will not leave Oikawa's side for a second. 

Anyway on to a more canon one. Iwaizumi seems to have some symptoms with several mood disorders and after hours of searching a depressive disorder seems to be the best fit. He shows correlating symptoms of:

  * Irritability, hostility, or aggression
  * Very sensitive to failure or rejection
  * Feeling inadequate or worthless
  * Excessive guilt



Bokuto: I feel like everyone has this headcanon but bipolar. This mood disorder is often depicted incorrectly in the media so let me explain it. Bipolar is not just being happy one moment than being sad or mad the next. It is not anger issues or just being mad. Bipolar is a serious mental illness that some people don't live through. Bokuto is often headcanoned with bipolar with no reasoning simply just because he gets mood swings. But it's why and what happens during those mood swings is what has brought me to this conclusion. 

Bokuto is seen to have 'depressive' mood swings after not being able to do something. 

  * Feelings of worthlessness or excessive or inappropriate guilt
  * Marked loss of interest or feeling no pleasure in all — or almost all — activities
  * Either restlessness or slowed behaviour
  * Fatigue or loss of energy



He is also shown to get hyped up and sometimes even irritated quite easily.

  * Abnormally upbeat, jumpy or wired
  * Increased activity, energy or agitation
  * Exaggerated sense of well-being and self-confidence
  * Distractibility



Akaashi: I could have included Akaashi in with the rest of the GAD kids but I decided not to because I feel like I had more to say about him. Akaashi is shown to sometimes show anxious and sometimes self-doubt symptoms. He constantly plays with his fingers and is a naturally quiet and somewhat reserved person. He may also have nervous breakdowns a period of mental illness resulting from severe depression, stress, or anxiety. I feel like he has some sort of depressive disorder but I can't find any evidence. If anyone has any please DM me. 

Kuroo: Welcome to the crew fellow insomniac. I definitely feel that Kuroo is an insomniac with a possible coffee addiction. 

On a much more evidence filled note Kuroo probably as abandonment issues as his mother is not in the picture (literally). She must have left or died when he was young because when he moves in next to kenma he is about seven and she isn't present. He might also have separation anxiety with his father and grandparents. 

  * panic when a parental figure is leaving the house, this could or could not include panic attacks
  * An overreaction to coming home and no one is there (side note, it may seem like an overreaction to an outsider but not to the person)



I also feel like Kuroo is the type of person who will say he will be fine with his father leaving but then 10 minutes after he has to call his grandparents or a friend to prevent a freakout. On particularly bad days he may get anxious from having his father or even Kenma leave the room. I feel that he is extremely grateful that Kenma stuck with him for so long. I also feel as though Kenma knows that he is a constant for Kuroo and tries to be as comforting as possible. 

Kenma: We all know its practically canon that Kenma has social anxiety. He is often depicted to show symptoms of 

  * fear of situations in which you may be judged
  * Avoiding doing things or speaking to people out of fear
  * Intense fear of interacting or talking with strangers
  * fear of standing out too much
  * Avoiding situations where you might be the centre of attention



But here's the thing Kenma isn't shy, he isn't afraid to speak his mind he just doesn't like attention on him. He is naturally introverted and stays away from big social gatherings but he still plays volleyball and interacts with his teammates regularly. He most likely has the occasional red day and doesn't want to leave the house. He probably has a system with Kuroo. His anxiety has made him a very vigilant person and that makes him someone worth keeping around as he could probably tell when his friends are having a bad day.

That's all for my mental health headcanons if you have something to add place it in the ask box or DM me!!

The links down below are the websites I got my information from if you would like to check that out be my guest. 

[https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/generalized-anxiety-disorder/symptoms-causes/syc-20360803](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mayoclinic.org%2Fdiseases-conditions%2Fgeneralized-anxiety-disorder%2Fsymptoms-causes%2Fsyc-20360803&t=ZjU3MDE4Mzg5YjA3YjcyY2FhZjA4M2RiZTQ1YTIxMDgyMWM2MzQ1Nyw0MmFkZDY0NWZhYzlmNmYzZjRkMDM1Y2Y4Y2UyOGM3MzFkNGY0YjY0&ts=1599961519)

[https://www.healthdirect.gov.au/symptoms-of-adhd](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.healthdirect.gov.au%2Fsymptoms-of-adhd&t=YzFmNmYzNDUxMjY1ZDY5ZTkwZTk1ODk2MGNkODdmYmE1MjczNmQ2MCxjZDcwNzBlNDE5NjJlNTQyYTU4YmY2ZDc2NTM2NjNhZWI0NjQ5NDg3&ts=1599961519)

[https://raisingchildren.net.au/autism/learning-about-autism/assessment-diagnosis/signs-of-asd-in-teens#:~:text=%20These%20might%20include%3A%20%201%20difficulty%20with,to%20sudden%20aggressive%20behaviour.%20They%20might...%20More%20](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fraisingchildren.net.au%2Fautism%2Flearning-about-autism%2Fassessment-diagnosis%2Fsigns-of-asd-in-teens%23%3A%7E%3Atext%3D%2520These%2520might%2520include%253A%2520%25201%2520difficulty%2520with%2Cto%2520sudden%2520aggressive%2520behaviour.%2520They%2520might...%2520More%2520&t=NjNkOTYzMjdjZGIyODJjNmNhZWJjNzhkMDgyNDczMTBjYjQ4NzQ0MSw5NDQ1MzMwYzJhODhkMDRhZDRiYTg1N2QwNTEzYTJiZTMwZjljNjdh&ts=1599961519)

[https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/borderline-personality-disorder/symptoms-causes/syc-20370237](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mayoclinic.org%2Fdiseases-conditions%2Fborderline-personality-disorder%2Fsymptoms-causes%2Fsyc-20370237&t=MGE5MzM2ZTRkOTJlZjBiMDA4N2E0MzQyM2I5NmVhYTNjNWRmODllNSw5NDA2NWYyYWIxNDVjZTYzMDE5NGUzNGMxMDNiZDU3MTVhMTVjZjI5&ts=1599961519)

[https://www.anxiety.org/selective-mutism-in-teens-and-adults-treatment-and-accommodation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.anxiety.org%2Fselective-mutism-in-teens-and-adults-treatment-and-accommodation&t=ODQ1NDc1ODg1ZDNkNTU3OTA5OTI2MmM0MGQ0N2VkOTYzNjgxYWZkZSxjZWVjM2QyYTBiMmQwYzFjZmU0NjkwOTAxYTUwM2M1NjAwOTM2MGU0&ts=1599961519)

[https://www.hopkinsmedicine.org/health/conditions-and-diseases/mood-disorders#:~:text=The%20most%20common%20types%20of%20mood%20disorders%20are,There%20is%20no%20clear%20cause%20of%20mood%20disorders.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.hopkinsmedicine.org%2Fhealth%2Fconditions-and-diseases%2Fmood-disorders%23%3A%7E%3Atext%3DThe%2520most%2520common%2520types%2520of%2520mood%2520disorders%2520are%2CThere%2520is%2520no%2520clear%2520cause%2520of%2520mood%2520disorders.&t=MjUzNDE0ZjZhYTRkMjc4ZDAyYmY4MmFiZjcwYjg1ZGMzNTM0ZDM2MSw2MDZlODUxNTk1NDNkZWJiYjBmYmE3YjQzNDRjYTRhMTFmOGYwM2U3&ts=1599961519)

[https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/bipolar-disorder/symptoms-causes/syc-20355955](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mayoclinic.org%2Fdiseases-conditions%2Fbipolar-disorder%2Fsymptoms-causes%2Fsyc-20355955&t=OThkMGM1Yjg2Nzc5ZmRiNTY1MjUwZDM2NmRkM2YyZjBlNWUyOTgwNSw1YWZjMTU3MDBiNDUxN2M3NWVkN2IyMzNiODEyMGUzMjc4YzVlODU2&ts=1599961519)

[https://www.healthline.com/health/mental-health/abandonment-issues#recovery](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.healthline.com%2Fhealth%2Fmental-health%2Fabandonment-issues%23recovery&t=YmQ0MWNmMmIxNzI0MTYzMjFlMWYwNmU3MGNlZWVlZmY0ZDkzMTFhOSxmZjQxZjFjMzAxZWY1ZDZmZWQxYjg4MTBhYmJjNjE1MDFiM2U2ODc3&ts=1599961519)


	22. random iwaoi stuff!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaoi growing up headcanons

TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE, SELFHARM AND SUICIDE ATTEMPT, INJURIES, MENTIONED VOMITING, APPENDICITIS, MENTIONED BROKEN BONES, CLAUSTROPHOBIA AND BULLYING

it started with a game of never have i ever where iwaizumi had put a finger down for breaking a bone. the rest of the team asked him to tell the story ( he had slipped out of a tree getting a ball) and thus it set of a session of story times of their childhood told by iwaizumi and oikawa. they went on to tell stories of when oikawa had fallen of a slide and knocked out a tooth, the time iwaizumi had run into the middle of the road to protect a puppy (now know as hibiki), the time when oikawa had disappeared to the park and didn’t tell anyone, a time when iwaizumi had appendicitis, when iwaizumi had almost slipped into a sewerage drain saving a kitten (now know as yuki) the seijoh team loves hearing stories about their childhood but sometimes the more interesting ones are the more serious ones like when iwaizumi had gotten stuck in a cupboard and while trying to break out the contents of the shelves fell into him, how oikawa had hurt his knee, how iwaizumi found out he was a sympathetic puked and how oikawa figures out he hated the ocean.

The affect of Oikawa’s mother on iwaoi as they grew up (a headcanon thing i’ve had in my head for sooo long)

As an only child, iwaizumi spent a lot of his time at the Oikawa’s growing up. His father was an abusive asshole and his mother worked. Oikawa’s mother stayed at home and he had his older sister Chihiro. When they were twelve however Chihiro moved out and Oikawa’s mother started work. Suddenly the Oikawa household was a quiet, lonely place to be. Oikawa begged Iwaizumi to stay over almost every night of the week because he couldn’t stand how quiet it was when his mother got home late and his father was away. And almost everytime Iwaizumi said yes because he didn’t want to walk back into his own personal hell. when they were eighteen and Oikawa was rushed to hospital because of his own doing, his mother quit her job. She then because a safety blanket again. She was the one to open the door to find a broken and beaten Iwaizumi. The one whose arms he broke down into telling her what he had never told an adult. She was the one that held Iwaizumi as his mother gave a statement at his fathers court hearing. She was the one who made sure both boys showed up to their therapist appointments. Who bought them food afterwards as well. The one to find out about their relationship and not freak out her only qualm “you have been together 3years and didn’t tell me?” she was the one to hold them both after the lost to Karasuno. She was the one that cried with joy when Oikawa told her he was going to play for ten Argentinian team. She was the one who grabbed iwaizumi’s hands and spun him around the living room when he told her about his apprenticeship in California. The one to wish Oikawa off and cry in the airport with Iwaizumi. The one to wish Iwaizumi off at the airport. The first one to hear about the proposal and the first one to show up to the wedding.

Why do people think Oikawa was the one that was bullied?? Sure maybe he was teased from time to time but this is how I see it. 

During their first year of highschool, they were doing well. Oikawa’s knee was healing great and he was back to playing. Iwaizumi was finally coming out of his shell around people that weren’t Oikawa. But then,

A third year on the team was replaced by him during a practice and jealousy ran rampant. It started with small quips, insults and shoulder barges. But then he was replaced again. The next day Iwaizumi’s gym locker was trashed. His shoes were covered in paint, his jacket and jersey had holes cut into it. On the door in the same paint wrote “LEAVE THE TEAM YOU STUPID FUCK” Iwaizumi wasn’t really affected by the words. But he was devastated about his stuff getting destroyed. He didn’t come from a financially stable home; he couldn’t afford to get new stuff. He walked over and picked up his ruined uniform and just stared. He didn’t understand. He thought the team liked him. What had he done this time?

“Which one of you insolent fucks did this,” Oikawa’s voice was deadly straight as he turned to face the team and if looks could kill Oikawa would be a serial killer. He looked upon the dead, none of which looked guilty. 

No one fessed up. Oikawa lent Iwaizumi his jacket and said he would pay for a new jersey, which Iwaizumi reluctantly agreed to. 

A couple of days pass and nothing happens until Iwaizumi, Oikawa and the third year are on the same three vs three team. Oikawa was sending most of the sets to Iwaizumi as he did not trust this third year at all. The next set was for Iwa but right before he could spike a body almost half a foot taller crashed into him taking the spike and knocking him to the ground. A loud snap rang throughout the echoey gym. 

“Iwa-Chan!” The said boy sat on the ground clutching his left hand to his chest. The captain pulled the third year back. ‘What the hell man, that was for Iwaizumi!” The asshole muttered something to the floor. Then he repeated it louder.

“He’s just a pathetic first year. He should know his place,” With that he was slammed against the net pole. 

“That doesn’t excuse you hurting him. I know you were the one who destroyed his stuff as well,” Oikawa’s head shot up at that. The captain gripped the bully’s shirt.

“Get the fuck out of here and if I see you anywhere near Iwaizumi or this team ever again i will kill you faster than Oikawa could,” The bully’s face paled considerably before he fled the gym.

Coach watched the boy go before striding over to Iwaizumi, where Oikawa was trying to pry his bruising wrist away from his chest. Coach held his hand out and asked the boy calmly if he would show him the injury. Iwaizumi didn’t look up but loosened his hold on his wrist, letting Oikawa take it. The latter studied the injury with practiced hands as if they’d done this before. Oikawa did not acknowledge the coach standing there until he turned and stated that the bone was probably fractured. 

Thats all I really had for this but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
